


In a Burst of Colours, Assimilate

by TsukinoKyrin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Souls, kinda self-insert-ish but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoKyrin/pseuds/TsukinoKyrin
Summary: For your sake, I'll start from the beginning.I personally couldn't care less where we began.





	In a Burst of Colours, Assimilate

Looking back, I didn't exactly have a normal childhood.  
  
Well, that depends on what your understanding of normal is in the first place, but for now, I'll go with **'what is common'**.

* * *

 Most children grow up learning the world around them. They are curious, wanting to explore, understand the things around them.  
  
I was not like most children, I still am not. After all, it's hard learning about a world that you already know quite well.  
  
It gets harder when that previous knowledge that came seemingly out of nowhere seemed to be fuzzy and jumbled. Yet clear when focusing on certain parts. Kind of confusing, I know.  
  
Like any sane person would probably do, I pushed this... _‘knowledge’_ to the back of my mind and pretended it was something like deja vu.  
  
It was either that, or I would have probably suffered from the information overload.  
  
_Young child me_ had the right idea.

 _Slightly older child me_ , however, thought that it was a good idea to try and convince myself that the _knowledge_ was useless and just a result of my overactive imagination.

* * *

When I walk past the marketplace and see a bunch of tomatoes, I think of ducks and unlucky kisses. Destruction. Death. Betrayal. Acceptance. A brother. Love. Anger. Hate. Snakes.  
  
_A clan of fans, fading away._

* * *

Hair ribbons show me strength, of cracked earth and immense power. Of brains and brawn. A diamond. Love. Willpower. Slugs. Spring.  
  
_A cherry blossom floating in the winds of change, merging into a powerful gale._

* * *

The colour of orange paint reveals loyalty and perseverance. Of foxes and legacies. Of a prophecy. Toads. Love. Greatness. The Hokage Monument. A leader.  
A saviour.

_What beauty comes after a storm and what determination brings._

* * *

I would go on but honestly, there are too many things.  
  
Yeah, _slightly older child me_ thought that she was going crazy and decided to treat the _knowledge_ as a ball of nonsense that she somehow made up the moment she saw something that triggered the onslaught of images and feelings. She thought that it was all in her head, even though the knowledge that flowed through her mind, as impossible as it may be, felt so vivid and real.

I would even dare say, they felt like memories.

 

Well, she wasn’t wrong, it _was_ all in her head.

Literally.

 

But _slightly older child me_ denied the possibility that the _ball of knowledge_ was sentient.

So much that even now I still doubt myself.

 

After all, it would be impossible for there to be more than one person in her head.

Right?

  
There was always that tiny seed of doubt, probably a byproduct of the existence of the _ball of knowledge_.

One that whispered that I was not alone, that I had the power to destroy worlds.

 

('Now I have become Death, the destroyer of worlds', is what the _ball of knowledge_ oh so helpfully supplied.)

* * *

For your sake, I'll start from the beginning.

  
  
Actually, that's just what the _ball of knowledge_ wants.

  
  
I couldn't care less where we begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda my first multi-chapter fic.
> 
> This story will be focusing more on the original characters than the main characters in Naruto.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
